A Beautiful Stranger
by Pure Truth Is Pure Madness
Summary: A lone girl wanders into town. She has many deep dark secrets, and a long life ahead of her. What will Hiccup do when he bumps into this beautiful stranger? Where did she come from? Will she stay? What will Astrid do to her? Read On, my freind.
1. A day in the stables

(This is my first fan fic in a long time, and first on this acocunt. I own nothing of HTTYD or any of the characters.)

* * *

~KYIRA POV~

I walked into the village,tired. Weird looking place. My long blonde hair was loose behind me, my blue-ish green eyes dragons growled menacing at me, but i tried not to seem as a threat. it was sun down, and i bumped into a guy carrying some metal supplies and saddle. too big for a horse. weird. i said, and looked down at him. 'Sorry.' i said, and tried to pick up the parts."It's alright, I'm sort of a klutz." The young man said picking up what i didn't pick up. He had brown hair and brown eyes and was kind of scrawny.I looked up and studied him. 'Small guy to be carrying all this by yourself.' i noted.

"Well, at least I don't have to carry a wheel barrel full of dirt." He joked.i raised an eyebrow. he was intresting. "Well, i suppose these dragons here aren't just for decoration. how come they haven't picked you off yet?"I asked. "You must be new then, well, all the dragons we have are our friends, we also train them to become better dragons. All this time we thought they were evil, but they aren't, a life lesson 'don't judge a person even if you don't know them." He informed.

"Huh."I said. I held out my free hand to shake his. "My name is Kyira." I smiled. "My name is Hiccup" He asked, shaking my hand.I looked around. 'Well, would you mind if i asked where you were going?" "I'm taking these to the stables, we're building something special." He responded, gesturing to the scrap metal.

"Mind if i came along? im a pretty good tinker." i told him. "Sure, I could use the company." He said. i smiled.'then let's go!'

He started walking towards the stables, and kept the conversation going. "So, where you from?" Hiccup asked. i shrugged. 'somewhere far, far away. you'd never know the name of it.' i sighed. we reached the stables.

"Well, we're here. Also I bet it took a long time to get here." He said putting down the supplies and walking up to the door. i nodded. 'so, what's this big build?" I wondered aloud."It's going to be a play house for the dragons, they don't really have enough places to fool around, they always accidentally crash into buildings, so we build this play house and they can just fly around in there." He replied. 'Nice.' i smiled. a dragon flew out of nowhere and landed on my head. it was one of the small ones, though. it was purring as it curled up. it looked like a turban. I laughed and took it off, petting it the way a dragon tamer would. "Oh, he's tiny but he is deadly." He warned. i smiled and pet it some more. i put it on my shoulder. 'well he seems harmless enough right now. but that could change.' i shrugged, careful to keep him on. I looked at the playhouse. 'You know, maybe a nice pool of water would be nice, so they can take a dip or get a drink.' i said thoughtfully.

"We haven't even got to the good parts, we saved that for later." He smiled. "Not bad.' i said.

~Later that day~

* * *

"Yeah, we still got a long way to go though, might as well get some rest for tomorrow." He suggested. I nodded. "sure, i guess." i yawned. "But where do i sleep?" i said thoughtfully. "Maybe i could sleep at your place? just until i get everything sorted out." "Well, I don't seem any harm in that." He smiling, He also yawned as well. "We should also hurry, I might faint pretty soon." I snorted and laughed. "don't worry. your light enough to drag." i said playfully jogging down the path.

He rolled his eyes. "You're going the wrong way!" He called out to me. i jogged backwards. 'then why don't you tell me where to go!' i laughed. i jogged back the other way. "You never asked." He joked, jogging after me. i rolled my eyes. i was dead tired when we got there, his dad was already asleep. 'so where's your room?' i asked, too tired to care anymore. toothless was passed out in his room.

"It's right this way, follow me." He said headed to his room. i smiled and followed him. he was too nice and smart to try anything weird. i yawned, falling asleep on my feet. "You can sleep on my bed, I'll sleep on the floor." He suggested. Toothless was fast asleep. 'well, i'm sure your dragon wouldn't mind if you slept next to him, he's probably very warm. cold blooded animals have to be in warm spots, so maybe you'll even help him sleep better.' i whispered. i went to the bed and curled up.

"Goodnight." He said walking over to Toothless, and laid down next to him.


	2. How to get your dragon

(i thoguht i should mention this was a combined effort of me and my freind, BTG or Bloodthirstygamer*he has a youtube channel!* Be sure to give reviews!)

* * *

~KYIRA POV~

I woke up to footsteps coming up the stairs. somehow i must have fallen out of the bed, and there was a trail of blankets leading to where i was lieing next to hiccup. stoik opened the door, and shock crossed his face as he looked at us. then he blushed. then he said loudly 'HICCUP! WAKE UP AND EXPLAIN THIS!' and then he stood and waited. i nearly jumped out of my skin, looking up at him.

"Huh?" Hemumbled and woke up still have asleep, looking over to see me next to him. hiccup was shocked as well, he shook his head and looked up at his father. "Dad, it's not what it looks like." he tried to reason.

Toothless woke up and looked over at the girl next to Hiccup and growled.

I sat up. 'Uhh...' i said, blushing slightly, freaking out a bit. Stoik narrowed his eyes. 'And i asked you to explain. so explain. now.'"Dad, I just met this girl and she helped out with the play pin for the dragons, she had no where to stay so she stayed here. But I thought she was sleeping in the bed." He explained. i thought, 'Well i sleep move.' i guessed. i looked up at stoik.

"Alright I guess, just next time tell me what's happening." Stoik said.

"Yes sir." I said.

I sighed in relief. then scooted away from the dragon.  
Stoik left quickly, less confusedd than when he entered. he went down stairs and made a viking's breakfast. 'Oh, Hiccup! Don't Forget about the acadamey's new enlistment! all sorts of kids'll be trying out for it!'

he grunted in discontent, getting up off the floor. "I hate enlistments." he said itching his head, unaware that Toothless was giving me the death stare.i hid behind him looking at the dragon. 'does he normally do that?' i asked queitly.' and enlistments? i don't know hwat it is, but can i join?'

Hiccup look over at Toothless giving me the stare. "He does that sometimes around people he dislikes, don't worry, he'll like you sometime soon." he then answered my other question. "Sure, why not?"i grinned 'yay! now what did i just sign up for?' i looked at him. "Wait hang on, forgot you were new, you need a dragon for it. It's basically training the dragons abilities to hone the skills they have so when we have enemies that try to invade." He sighed. "But..." he rubbed the back of his head. 'can't i get a dragon?' i asked. 'like why not just let kids interact with all sorts of dragons to see which likes them?'

"It's harder than you think," He started. "You can't just choose a dragon. You have to learn it's capabilities and what it likes to do, then the dragon will get used to you." He seemed to have come up with an idea. "Actually, we do have some dragons. You can start with those."I shrugged. 'then lets go.' i said, going outside.

Hiccup walked with me to the arena. "Alright when we enter there is going to be a few people here that you might want to be good friends with, trust me, they're lethal." he warned.i laughed. 'and you think i'm not.' i joked as i walked in. i could see a blonde girl with blue eyes raising an eyebrow at my sudden appearance with hiccup. i shrugged it off and looked to what appeared to be some twins, grinning. there was a shy looking guy with a groncle, smiling shyly at me, but the most noticable thing stood right infront of me. a guy who was buffish and full of himself saying 'Hey there, good looking, what are you donig with a guy like that?' he said, pointing to hiccup. i pushed him awayfrom me, and he fell on his rump. 'No thanks, i'm not into guys. at least guys who spend hours at a time practicing pick up lines on strangers, im sure.' i walked on. the twins laughed.

he began to chuckle, but stopped laughing when that guy stared at him, he just walked passed him and to me. "Alright, I'll get the dragons, just mingle for a second." he nodded to me, jogging off.

I felt their eyes on me as they one by one introduced themselves. i felt the constant glare of Astrid on my back, but shrugged it off."Alright, come on out you two." He said slowly backing away. "Kyira!" he called.i jogged over."Alright meet; Hargeth, and Jerica." both dragons came out. Hargeth was a tan dragon, it's wings were giant and it just stood tall not moving. Jerica was a little loopy, it was a blue dragon and it liked to turn it's head alot, and made a squeak, and It was more close to the floor as well. "Both girls." He informed. i backed away from them. 'i don't think they like me. what other dragons are there?'

"There is one, but let me tell you it won't go near anyone, so you're going to have to go in there with me." hiccup said pointing inside "Come on." I followed closely, watching the the mysterious dragon i the corner."This is a Problimatic Change Wing, we couldn't name it since it didn't want to come near us." he walked around a corner and pointed at the corner at the dragon that was sleeping.i smiled and walked forward disregarding all the warnings. i sat down next to it's head and rubbed its nose gently. it woke up.

It's eyes flew open. it growled at me. i growled back. confused, it growled even more. i stood and growled louder. it raored, and i laughed. it tilted it's head, but seemed to be okay. it lied back down and looked at me. is at next to it and patted it's head. 'Yeah you're a pretty girl, aren't you?' I smiled. I could see Hookfang looking at the female changewing oddly. Hmm. a dragon romance?

I grinned. 'Well, since you seem untamable, might i call her Wild?' i asked, directing my question to her and hiccup."Well, you seemed to tame her, you can name her whatever you like." he answered, and waited for the other dragon to blinked her eyes open, yawned and nodded.' Wild it is.' i smiled. i stood up and walked over to him. 'You have to handle a dragon ccording to their personality.' i smiled adn kept walking. Astrid rolled her eyes. Hookfang just looked back at wild."Didn't I tell you that?" he scuffed smiling.

Hookfang smiled at Wild, seeing if he'd get her to notice him.I smiled and shrugged. 'yeah but im thick headed.' i chuckled. my stomach growled. 'where can i get some fresh cheese and bread? im starving.' i yawned and looked overat him, before scoffing and snorting some acid his way and falling back asleep. the twins jumped back, but one got acid on their helmet.

"Well, we do get food after the enlistments." hiccup said trying to think.

Hookfang scuffed and dropped his sighed and flicked his tail in his general direction, looking up at him and smililing once before getting back to sleep. she was grumped because she didn't get enough sleep, that smiled back and also went back to sleep.

I stood nex tot hiccup. 'So, what happens in the enlistment?'"Well, you do a series of challenges with your dragon and see who's the best at it." he started to think more. "That's pretty much it."'Can i try? after she's better rested. she seems sleep deprived.' i noted."Sure, we'll go first while Wild get's her sleep." he suggested.


End file.
